The Xi'an International Neurotoxicology Conference (XINC) is a joint conference of the 13th International Neurotoxicology Association Biennial Meeting (INA-13) and 11th International Symposium on Neurobehavioral Methods and Effects in Occupational and Environmental Health (NEUREOH-11). The XINC will convene between June 5-9, 2011 in Xi'an Jian-Guo Hotel and Conference Center in Downtown Xi'an, China. The theme of the conference is "Neurotoxicity and Neurodegeneration: Local Effect and Global Impact". The overall objective of the conference is to bring together worldwide experts from academia, industry, government and non-government organizations to discuss new advances, in order to identify research gaps, and to define future research needs in the environmental and occupational causes of neurotoxicity and neurodegeneration. With the meeting venue taking place in the world largest developing country, the XINC will provide a unique opportunity to examine the real environmental and occupational issues resulting from rapid industrial development. The joint conference will discuss these outcomes within the context of numerous neurodegenerative disorders, with emphasis on genetics, molecular and cellular mechanisms of neurodegeneration (Theme 1), exposure, regulation, and risk assessment of neurotoxicities (Theme 2), advances in diagnosis, treatment and prevention of neurotoxicities (Theme 3), behavioral neurotoxicity testing (Theme 4), and neurotoxicological epidemiology (Theme 5). The health relevance of this conference is highly significant in that the discussions and presentations will define the major questions that require experimental resolution in areas that affect human neurological heath. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Worldwide experts in neurotoxicology specializing in environmental and occupational exposure will meet in Xi'an, China, between June 5-9, 2011, to discuss the issues related to chemical- induced neurotoxicity and neurodegeneration. The meeting will help to identify and develop novel strategies for diagnosis, treatment and prevention of neurological disorders.